


galaxies in your eyes

by corvuss



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of suicidality, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuss/pseuds/corvuss
Summary: Bruce never thought it could be like this.Freeform Thorbruce oneshot.





	galaxies in your eyes

it’s something horrifying, the monsters in his head

it's proof dad was right, proof he's dangerous, proof he needs to be extinguished; he's _ disgusting _

he stops trying to kill himself - not out of necessity or a desire for survival, but because he has no other choice

it's something he has to learn to live with

(there are bad days and fighting and then there are worse days and wars and then there are days when they all seem to get along -

\- he learns things about the hulk he never thought could be true)

he's ashamed of it. _ so damned ashamed of it _

(it's proof he's damaged and crazy and has to keep everyone at arms length to protect them from himself. he learns to work with it, still, because he has no other choice)

when thor comes along it's a flurry of emotions and a happiness he's never expressed in his life

and one night, he confesses it all

spills secrets he thought he'd take to his grave

the shit dad would do to him and the things the kids in school would say to him and how mom's death left a gaping wound that never ever healed and how he's so, _ so _ out of control all the time and how he always seems to exist about six inches to the left and how he's not alone in his head and how they've been with him all his life and how he _ hates _ it and he _ hates _ it and there's a word for it on midgard but the label makes him feel even more like a freak and he _ just wishes he was _ ** _normal _ ** _ \- _

he expects thor to leave him right then and there. _ he'd _leave him. (all it is is proof that he's a freak.)

but instead

he pulls him into a heart-stopping embrace

(it feels safe. a safety he hasn't known in… well.)

and tells him

“i love you.”

“all parts of you.”

and bruce sobs into his chest and thor pulls back a little, presses their foreheads together

“i think it's pretty damn beautiful, actually”

beautiful. _ beautiful _.

the word hits him like a freight train.

freakish. _ horrific _ . dangerous. inescapable. saddening. necessary. _ pathetic _.

all words he'd used to describe his condition

and somehow, thor thinks it's _ beautiful _.

in that warmth - spreading through his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes - and in that moment - caught in thor's embrace and pressed into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent, breathing _ together _, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes - 

he thinks so too.

someone protests, because someone always does. but the rest-?

they think so too.

(he never thought someone could ever love him like this.

and he's so, so glad he's here to witness it.)

  
  
  
  



End file.
